


Don't Ask, Won't Tell

by Siver



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: Tiny morning interaction between Edea and Ringabel after starting in another world. Edea tries to worry about a less than happy/healthy Ringabel. Ringabel is annoying.





	

Edea glanced up mid coffee preparation when Ringabel entered the small kitchen and slumped into the chair across the table from her. She was about to give him a dry ‘Good morning to you too’ when she took in his appearance – unusually rumpled hair (she hadn’t thought he was capable of letting that happen) and the shadows under his eyes.

“Are you okay?”

Ringabel watched her add spoonfuls of sugar to her coffee. “It might be easier to add the coffee to the sugar, my dear.”

Edea rolled her eyes. What did she expect really? He’d been off since they met Alternis again and started going after the crystals. Again. However, he always went weirdly silent or deflected when probed.

Now Ringabel was looking at her with concern. “Are you all right?”

“Of course. I was just worried about you for some reason, you idiot.” Ringabel looked taken aback and she almost regretted her annoyance. Almost.

He traced a finger on the table, but his tone was light and airy. “Worried about me? I knew you cared! I am perfectly fine, just a long night. Piloting an airship is lonely work,” he sighed mournfully and looked up again at her coyly. “It would be much more pleasant with a lovely woman’s company.”

“Mrgrgr.” Edea stood up abruptly taking her coffee with her. “Forget it.”  

“Wh-where are you going?”

“Out.” Edea snapped and stalked out of the room.

“I am sorry, Edea,” Ringabel murmured, “but some things are better left unknown.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been ages since I played Bravely Default and I'm still very very slowly going through Bravely Second, but this little interaction came to mind for some reason. Hopefully not too off base with characters.


End file.
